thekaratekidfandomcom-20200213-history
No Mercy
|season = 2|number = 10|image = File:S2E10.jpg|imagewidth = 300px|airdate = April 25, 2019|writer = Josh Heald Hayden Schlossberg Jon Hurwitz|director = Jon Hurwitz Hayden Schlossberg|previous = Pulpo|next = ''Season 3 }}'' ''is the tenth episode of the second season of Cobra Kai and the final episode of Season 2. Summary It’s the first day of school at West Valley High but tensions between the two dojos have not cooled with the end of summer. And the rivalry between Daniel and Johnny comes to a head. Plot Daniel and Amanda wake up in bed together, still happy from their date night the night before, their marital problems behind them. However, Anthony reports that Sam didn't come home. It takes Daniel and Amanda roughly five minutes to not just realize that Sam is missing, but to break into her laptop. Eventually, Daniel determines he can trace Sam's iPhone. Daniel gets in his car to follow the coordinates, which lead him to Johnny's apartment. Daniel knocks on Johnny's door, asking if Sam is there. Johnny confirms she is, but refuses to let him in, sensing Daniel's mood, and he shuts the door in Daniel's face. Daniel breaks down the door and him and Johnny immediately begin to fight. Daniel gains the upper hand, and begins to look for Sam, but Johnny counters, and Daniel's attention turns back towards the fight. Before things get worse, however, Robby realizes what is going on, and he brings Sam out. It’s the first day of school after the summer break and Daniel has taken Sam's car away and he drives her to school. They argue a bit, and Sam gets out of Daniel's car without saying goodbye, still unhappy with Daniel. Not long after, Johnny drops Robby off at school, and they seem to be on good terms. As the others arrive, Tory is nowhere to be found, until suddenly Tory takes over the school PA system and announces she’s coming for Sam after she kissed Miguel. As the two girls face off in the hall, Robby tries to stop the fight, but Miguel attacks Robby after mistakenly believing he is attacking Tory. Not before long, an all-out karate war between Cobra Kai and Miyagi-Do erupts. Raymond who had just gotten a job as a security guard at the school attempts to show the principal his competency by viciously beating up several Miyagi-Do students. Hawk is able to beat up several Miyagi-Do students before going after Demetri. Demetri however is able to use his lessons from Miyagi-Do to counter all of Hawk's attacks. Demetri then displays offense by kicking Hawk into a trophy case, though he does apologize there after. Bert successfully breaks Miyagi-Do student Nathaniel's glasses, but Nathaniel then tackles Bert and punches him several times, only for the security guard to pick both of them up and take them possibly to the principal's office. Miguel gets the upper-hand on Robby, but after noticing Sam and Tory still fighting, he lets two of his Cobra Kai classmates deal with Robby, and he himself then runs up to stop Sam's and Tory's fight. He is rejected with his actions when Tory kicks and hits Miguel away in anger that he had kissed Sam. Robby defeats the two Cobra Kai's and runs to the spot where Miguel, Tory and Sam are, where he and Miguel resume their fight. Tory has the upper hand over Sam for most of their fight, but once Sam starts to get the upper hand, Tory starts fighting more viciously by using her spiked bracelet (or brass knuckles) to harm Sam. Tory is able to injure Sam's wrist with the bracelet. Just as she is about to hit Sam with the bracelet again Sam kicks her off and then kicks her down and over the stairs. She lies there in pain for the rest of the fight. Miguel and Robby are the last two fighting. Their fight seems to be even, but when Miguel tells Robby that Sam loves him more, an angry Robby aggressively attacks Miguel and starts to get the upper hand. Miguel however recovers and beats Robby a second time by locking his arm which Robby is unable to break out of. As instructed by his sensei, Miguel becomes the bigger man and shows mercy and even apologizes. Then a furious Robby kicks him with a cheap shot, inadvertently sending him sailing over a balcony and spine-first onto a handrail. Horrified at what he has done, Robby runs away. At the hospital, Sam and the LaRussos are stunned that Robby would do such a thing. Amanda pleads with Daniel, "No more karate! Our daughter is in the hospital!". Daniel reluctantly agrees. Meanwhile, Carmen blames Johnny and tells him she never wants to see him again, and Johnny naturally also blames himself, as do many of the remaining members of Cobra Kai. If Miguel hadn’t shown mercy, he wouldn’t be lying unconscious in a hospital bed. However, this would lead to Johnny's son, Robby, being in Miguel's shoes with a broken arm. When Johnny returns to the dojo and finds several of his students which include Hawk, Tory, Stingray and Mitch being coached by Kreese. Johnny asks what he is doing. Kreese says that Cobra Kai belongs to him, as he founded it (with money from Terry Silver), and he reveals that he has worked out a deal with the landlord and renewed the building’s lease in his name, as Johnny had only been on a series of handshake deals. Johnny has had enough and abandons Cobra Kai, handing it over to its original founder since his efforts have consistently done more harm than good. As he tosses his smartphone on the beach and walks away from his Cobra Kai-styled car, the camera pans over to Johnny's phone lying in the sand. The screen lights up: Ali has sent him a friend request. Trivia/Episode Discussion *A fight breaks out between the students of Cobra Kai and Miyagi-Do resulting in an all-out war as predicted by John Kreese. *Tory attempts to maul Samantha using her spiked bracelet as a knuckle duster. She also refuses to show mercy to Sam in an inversion of the finale to The Karate Kid Part II. *Robby's fate after critically injuring Miguel was not addressed. He was last seen running off after the fact. *The episode ends with a cliffhanger, as Johnny receives a Facebook friend request from Ali Mills Schwarber, which he did not notice, strongly hinting Ali returning to his life after it was foreshadowed in previous episodes. *While it isn't clear if Sam has feelings for Miguel, it is evident she still cares about him as she tearfully says she hopes Miguel is okay. *This may be Aisha Robinson's final appearance. *When Daniel and Johnny are fighting archive footage of the 1984 all valley tournament also appears, showing the two fights similar, but with an age difference and location difference. Category:Cobra Kai Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes